


Воскрешение Докторов

by Kollega



Category: The Five(ish) Doctors Reboot
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер, Сильвестр и Колин полны решимости на этот раз все же попасть в спецвыпуск. Любой ценой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воскрешение Докторов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Resurrection of the Doctors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829434) by [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch). 



> Перевод сделан для команды Whoniverse на ФБ-15.

Джорджия первой позвонила Питеру с поздравлениями.

— Я слышала о спецвыпуске, пап! Так здорово, что ты снова будешь играть Доктора!

— Что?! — Питер пулей вылетел из кресла, в котором устроился спокойно подремать после обеда. — Не думаю... Мне никто не говорил...

— Ты еще не знаешь? — заколебалась Джорджия. — Мне рассказал Дэвид, а он узнал от Питера. От нового Питера.

Питер вздрогнул. То, что на роль последнего Доктора решили взять «нового» Питера, было для него очень болезненно. Особенно когда все вдруг встали на дыбы по поводу того, насколько старым выглядел Доктор. Господи боже, Питер Капальди был младше него на семь лет!

— Моффат готовит спецвыпуск, — сказала Джорджия. — Возвращает прошлых Докторов.

— Уверена, что это не опять про одного Тома?

— Позвони агенту, — сказала Джорджия. — Уверена, что она в курсе.

Питер позвонил агенту. Она была не в курсе.

Он повесил трубку и забарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику. Моффат что-то задумал. О, может, все было по-настоящему, и контракт застрял где-то на почте, но Питер решил, что это маловероятно. Он снова поднял трубку и набрал номер.

* * *

Питер, Колин и Сильвестр вместе отправились к Моффату устроить очную ставку. Питер пытался вызвонить Пола, но не смог, и причина этого стала яснее ясного, когда они ворвались в кабинет. Пол устроился за столом Моффата, держа ручку наготове над контрактом.

— Что все это значит? — возмущенно заявил Питер.

— О, нет, — сказал Моффат. — Опять вы.

— Пол! — сказал Сильвестр. — Ты что, собираешься участвовать в спецвыпуске без нас?

— Фактически да, — ответил тот. — Но Стивен сказал, что я и не замечу разницы.

— И почему же, собственно? — спросил Колин.

Моффат глубоко вздохнул, а потом очень тихо произнес:

— Я отдал ваши роли другим актерам.

Колин поперхнулся. Сильвестр вскрикнул. Питер хранил гробовое молчание.

— Я думал вернуть Докторов, с Пятого по Восьмого, — сказал Моффат, — но прошло немало времени, не правда ли? Не хотелось бы нервировать детишек, заставляя их думать, что люди могут постареть.

— Люди действительно стареют, — сказал Сильвестр. — Это жизненный факт.

Моффат вздрогнул и поднес палец к губам.

— Тсс! Это как с Сантой: они не готовы узнать правду.

— А что насчет Пола? — спросил Колин. — Он тоже в возрасте!

— Но так не выглядит, — сказал Моффат.

Они посмотрели на Пола. И действительно. Питер был убежден: Пол принимает ванны из крови девственниц. Наверняка это одно из обязательных дополнений к его контрактам.

Пол расплылся в до крайности юной и тревожной улыбке.

— Кого, — спросил Питер, — ты назначил на наши роли?

Моффат зашелестел бумагой.

— На роль Седьмого я думал взять Бенедикта Камбербетча. Слегка высоковат, но это легко правится нужными ракурсами. Шестым Доктором должен был стать Уилл Феррелл. Идеальное сходство, а волосы мы покрасим. Пятый... — Моффат откинулся на спинку кресла и, улыбаясь, развел руками. — Это настоящая находка! Вы готовы?

Питер сомневался в этом, но все же кивнул.

— Николас Кейдж.

Питер перепрыгнул через стол и вцепился Моффату в горло, но Колин и Сильвестр оттащили его.

— Николас Кейдж! — взвыл Питер. — Ты притаскиваешь Кейджа, чтобы пустить моего Доктора под нож! Чудовище!

— Успокойся, — сказал Колин, вцепившись в его правую руку.

— Да, Питер, хватит, — добавил Сильвестр, который болтался на его левой руке. — Ник вполне приятный человек, когда узнаешь его получше. И отлично относится к своим приятелям из Голливуда.

Пол спокойно подписал оба экземпляра контракта.

— Он американец! — заверещал Питер. — И Уилл Феррелл тоже!

— Они актеры, — ответил Моффат, потирая горло. — Акцент поможет исправить инструктор. Слишком поздно что-то менять, Питер, мы прямо сейчас ведем переговоры о гонорарах.

Питер попытался собраться с духом, но это было невозможно. С каждым вдохом он представлял Николаса Кейджа в его собственном прекрасном костюме, в его шляпе, произносящем его слова. Настоящий кошмар! Питер ущипнул себя: а вдруг все это ему снится? Но это был не сон.

— Мы лучше пойдем, — сказал Колин.— Вернемся после твоего инсульта.

Питер стряхнул Сильвестра с руки и прижал ладонь к лицу. Возражения ровными рядами выстроились в его голове. «Фанатам это не понравится. Это предает королеву и ВВС. Я не старый». Но все это казалось таким бессмысленным. Решение уже принято. С тем же успехом он может пойти домой.

— Прошу прощения, — вмешался Пол, глядя на часы. — В смысле, я понимаю, что для вас это тяжелый удар, но у меня еще одна встреча, так что, может...

— Заткнись, паршивец, — без всякого тепла в голосе отозвался Питер. — Чертов паршивый вампир.

Кто-то постучал в дверь, а затем она открылась.

— Привет, — сказала помощница Моффата. — Только что пришел ответ от переговорной команды. Меньше чем за миллион долларов Феррелл и не пошевелится, а Кейдж хочет в два раза больше.

— Ладно, ладно. — Моффат быстро набросал несколько заметок. — Сколько это в фунтах, Дана?

Дана пожала плечами.

— Много. Типа, реально много.

— Ладно. — Моффат записал еще кое-что. — А какой у нас бюджет на гонорары?

— Типа... — Дана снова дернула плечами. — Пяти тысяч фунтов?

Моффат отложил ручку.

— Но Бенни запросит поменьше, верно? Он старый актер ВВС.

— Не-а, — сказала Дана. — Он с головой в Голливуде. Четыре миллиона и не подходи.

Моффат ссутулился.

— Спасибо, Дана.

Помощница ушла, и Моффат, рвано улыбаясь, повернулся к Полу.

— Если говорить о контракте, который мы предложили...

— Уже подписан, — сказал Пол. — Позвоните, когда решите начать съемки.

Он ушел, а Моффат, все еще улыбаясь дрожащими губами, повернулся к Питеру, Колину и Сильвестру.

— Эй, — сказал он. — Ребята. Ребята! Как насчет повторить роли на бис? Мы будем счастливы пригласить вас. Совершенно счастливы.

Колин и Сильвестр посмотрели на Питера. Тот поднял глаза к потолку. Если у него есть хоть капля гордости, он сейчас же выйдет отсюда через вон ту дверь и больше не вернется. Долгий миг Питер обдумывал этот вариант.

Потом он вспомнил, что был актером и давным-давно растерял все остатки гордости. Он играл даже в постановке «Блондинки в законе»: дальше ехать некуда. Питер сел на освободившийся после Пола стул.

— Мы согласны, — сказал он.

— Слава богу, — отозвался Моффат.

— При одном условии.

* * *

«Оставайтесь с нами, и впереди вас ждет трейлер нового рождественского спецвыпуска «Доктора Кто»! В этом году Доктора — прошлые и настоящие — попытаются справиться с весьма насущной проблемой: угрозой _эйджизма_! Не пропустите!»


End file.
